


The Beginning of a New Partnership

by Amisbro



Series: The New UtaPri Universe [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Family, Gen, Mentorship, Pranks, Punishment, introduction, senior/junior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amisbro/pseuds/Amisbro
Summary: In this Introduction/Prologue of a brand new series starting on this page I am starting we meet the group called HEAVENS as they get ready to start to make their way from a group that is on the rise to POSSIBLY the top group in the country.How would their first day go?  Well let's find out together my friends!





	

Ahh mornings! Some people aren’t morning people and some get up with such zest and vigor that they can get horrendously obnoxious about it! You know the latter right? These are the people that can get their time sleeping and wake up that, when you see them, you probably want to get up and throttle them just because of how damn obnoxious they can be!

_Today we had a bit of a situation like this_

It was 5 AM and a gentleman in his early to mid 30s was up and getting everyone’s stuff ready in big home in the City of Tokyo. The home belonged to an Idol Unit called “HEAVENS” that worked under the Raging Entertainment banner. This gentleman that is up preparing everyone’s food for their breakfast to start the day was someone that was a very big part of the operation for a unit in Shining Entertainment called “QUARTET NIGHT” but due to personal issues that he had with the way the company was run he left and made a permanent residence in Raging Ootori’s company despite hearing about issues that occurred in the past. He felt that the growth of the people in the Agency was enough that he could overcome the issues that lied in the company so much that he could change it for the better. If there was one thing he learned from a teacher in the QUARTET NIGHT it was how to adapt and overcome hurdles and he was willing to try and help HEAVENS do just that!

“Good Morning Curtis-Senpai!” A Young man in his mid to late teens with short, brown hair and purple eyes said as he made his way to the counter where the gentleman that he called “Senpai” was busy prepping their breakfast.

“Good Morning Mr. Ootori. I trust that you slept well? You aren’t usually up at this time…everything okay?” The gentleman asked and the brown-haired young man nodded before speaking.

“I did Joshua but you know you don’t have to be nearly as formal as that with us right?” Ootori asked and Joshua just nodded knowing how he was pretty much “raised” by one of his employers

“I know Eiji but old habits die hard. I know your brother Eiichi told me that I can be a bit more loose about my manners but I try my best to NOT act in a way that is improper in this Agency. We’re trying to change a culture here and not continue the rather toxic atmosphere that I heard about before I came over full-time correct?” Joshua asked Eiji and his friend smiled and nodded politely before responding

“I know all too well. Having seen the things I have seen and everything that went down I am glad that you didn’t come over full-time yet. I can only imagine what would have happened had you seen that and that was something I discussed with my brother and the rest of HEAVENS afterwards.” Eiji explained and Joshua could tell that there was some definite pain involved in discussing the events of that particular night. At the time of the incident Joshua was what they called a “floater” as he worked at both Agencies for HEAVENS and QUARTET NIGHT and, while he does still have some business he does with the QUARTET NIGHT, Joshua was more a member of the HEAVENS family now and if there was one thing that was a PLEASANT surprise that Joshua got to witness in his time with the “Fallen Angels” as he called them it was that Eiji started to hang around Nanami more and their relationship was slowly starting to build…he secretly wished at times the same good fortune for Eiichi too but that was going to take longer because he had to become mentally right all over again after dealing with his father before!

As the two continued their conversation other members of HEAVENS started to file on downstairs from Kira (whom would assist with the making of breakfast for the crew), Nagi, Shion and Van also made their way downstairs to start to set the table for the group breakfast that Joshua instituted since he came over. His feeling was that if he could get the group to sit down and have a nice breakfast together to get their day started right that everything would work out. The main people that were issues were Eiichi and Yamato and not because they didn’t WANT to come down (It was actually Eiichi’s idea in the first place that Yamato co-signed on) but occasionally these two stragglers would oversleep because of “reasons” be it Yams having an all-night session playing online ranked matches on Street Fighter V or Eiichi and him binging on some hardcore action Anime from the night prior!

(Yes Eiichi is secretly an Anime buff that has a crapton of plushies…still can’t get any for HEAVENS yet though)

“Curtis-Chan would you like me to get Yamato and Eiichi up?” Came the excited voice of the ever energetic Van and Joshua nodded politely and told him that would be fine and he was going to go handle Eiichi himself. Usually Kira handles this job but ever since Joshua came in he was the one that handled that job. It was something he looked forward to as he got his trusty air horn and had the most DEVILISH smile on his face! ANYONE that Josh has worked with knows that if you oversleep for breakfast and aren’t up by the time that the table is set then he comes in in the most obnoxious way possible and gets you up. Eiichi is the gravest of offenders with this violation and SHOULD know how Joshua is but well…

As Joshua made his way around the counter and upstairs no one else said anything because they know that when Josh does this it’s a complete “Stealth Mode” operation and if you fail to comply with keeping quiet he would run you after practice until your tongue hung out! He actually did this once to Nagi and that kid learned REAL QUICK how serious the offense was but maybe we’ll save that story for another time!

As Joshua got to Eiichi’s door he very quietly opened the door and he could see the light was off but he had the vision of a cat and could see VERY WELL in the dark and he knew EXACTLY where Eiichi slept on the bed and within 3 seconds of the horn going up to Eiichi’s ear and blasting it the megane leader of HEAVENS was up and when he saw who did it he didn’t say ANYTHING! Eiichi knew the he was late for breakfast and told Joshua that he would get ready as quickly as possible. Joshua accepted his apology and headed back downstairs to help finish up what was left of the prep but Yams already took care of that as his own self-imposed punishment.

To explain this:

Yamato has a great respect for Joshua as a Manager and in many ways calls him the “Second Leader” to HEAVENS when Eiichi isn’t around. If Eiichi isn’t there to steer the ship Joshua does it and Yams has commented in the past he thought that had to do with Camus’ “Training” because…even if Joshua was a very good worker on his own he noticed that Joshua became flat out EXCEPTIONAL when he was trained by the Count! Since then when he screws up he doesn’t even wait for Joshua to give him a punishment. He does SOMETHING to make up and he also knows that if he gets in the face of Joshua that this gent knows no fear much like their ACTUAL Leader. Yamato’s nickname for Joshua is “No Fear” and sometimes will call him as such instead of his first name because of the respect that he had for him. It became a sign of respect and endearment and Joshua always acknowledges the nickname name privately and publicly. Josh considers it rude to not do that because it basically encapsulates his life in many respects!

ANYWAYS

“Morning Boss” Yamato called out to Joshua as he was finishing prep. This is the other nickname that Yamato would call Joshua and this one Joshua acknowledges but only in private. The reason is because technically their “Boss” is Raging but he understands its because of the command that he has with them and also how he does most of the actual legwork with HEAVENS as Raging…he kind of took a powder since the Triple S. He DOES help with getting assignments but when it comes to the main day to day that is Joshua’s baby and he enjoys it! He was the one that actually implemented a special rule within the group that they had to have at least ONE weekend day off to wind down and enjoy their life not as IDOLS but as just regular humans because, as he explained it, the thought of watching them all drop dead on the stage because of overworking was NOT gonna happen on his watch. Their health and well-being was FAR TOO IMPORTANT to make them work 365 days. This is why they only made appearances on the weekdays or a big concert on the weekends but usually they would practice during the week, take the day off on Saturday, go back to work on Sunday and repeat the process the rest until a concert week when they would get no days off OR if there was a holiday coming up he would shorten their work week. This is done specifically so that they can help with prep for the dinners or what have you that they were either having at their home or attending. It also helps that when that time would come up that both Haruka and Tomochika would show up and help with decorating and the like. Haruka would also show up the week of a big show because she wanted to make sure the performances were locked down AND it didn’t hurt that she would get to see Eiji since they started going out. They weren’t OFFICIALLY a couple but Tomo always joked that they were so cute together that they both would end up blushing and unbeknownst to them Eiichi would wink to Shibuya for a job well done. The two idols were at the very least very good friends but (to everyone else’s knowledge) nothing more. 

As the breakfast prep finished Joshua gave everyone their meals (Fun Fact: As grown up as Eiichi is he still loves something like “Cocoa Krispies”…who knew?) the subject became what was going to happen later on that day.

“So I’m sure you heard about what we are going to be starting later today right? Eiichi gave you the notice that I had received recently I assume?” Joshua asked as he sat down and looked around the table and everyone nodded. Josh trained them well

“We are starting a new mentorship with the QUARTET NIGHT correct Joshua?” Nagi asked in a rather enthusiastic voice and Joshua nodded.

“Correct Nagi. I think you all know whom you will be paired with because I went and talked with them myself but just for a refresher from my understanding the Ootori Brothers get Reiji, Kira and Van will get Ranmaru, Nagi and Yamato you will work with AI and Shion you go with Camus. Does that sound about right to everyone else here?” Joshua asked and they all nodded but Van did have a question.

“Curtis-Chan…you know these four a little better than we do. Do you think that we will be able to mesh well with their personalities over time?” Van asked and Joshua nodded.

“I understand your worry friend but I wouldn’t have agreed to the pairings if I didn’t think it would work out. Its going to be a little trickier because unlike when STARISH lived with them you are coming back here every night but I think over time you will develop a very good chemistry with them and I will be there ALMOST all the time to make sure that things work out. I made the condition that for you guys to go into their mentorship that I had to be there to try and help put out any fires. They agreed to this and Camus especially but then again he ORIGINALLY tried to get both Nagi and Shion because of needing an interpreter for Shion’s own ‘language’ which I got. He comes from the land of Permafrost yes but His Excellency has never encountered Shion regularly or someone like him. I hope honestly it works out because I think they could have a very unique and powerful mentor/partnership!” Joshua exclaimed and Shion actually smiled when he heard this. He WAS warned that Camus WASN’T just a box of fluffy ducks but Camus was told to NOT go too hard on him because of a past issue and Camus said he would try…not going to baby him (and it wasn’t expected) but he would do his best to not go too hard on him on the days they were training them.

_A few hours later…_

“Good Afternoon Curtis-San!” Reiji enthusiastically greeted and like clockwork both Joshua and Camus facepalmed and Reiji gave as sheepish a look as possible…no effect on those two!

“Reiji” Josh began “ I’ve told you in the past that you need to calm it down because you come off in a way that…you know what? Let’s not discuss that right now and try to avoid conflict before we get out of the gate alrighty?” Joshua asked and Kotobuki complied as he led them to the living area where the other Seniors were waiting and each HEAVENS member sat with their respective Seniors as Joshua laid out the framework of what was going to happen.

“Alright so…this is going to work a little bit differently than the Master Course in President Saotome’s Agency despite the fact that the QUARTET NIGHT do work for him. The idea that we are going to do here is that on certain days you all will come to the QN’s studio and each of you will work on something with your seniors. It could be ‘Stage Presence’, ‘Perfecting Choreography’, ‘Maintaining a proper schedule’ etc. etc. When you come here you will work from at least 1 PM to about 9 and then come back home. I will be with you all to make sure that things go smoothly and I will also be helping to police things if they get out of hand. If anyone is caught slacking and I mean ANYONE I got a punishment fit for you the next day after a practice in the studio and Yams how it works with me…dude once got ran so hard he nearly passed out at the doorstep of the HEAVENS compound! I believe in having fun but this is a serious project for me and I couldn’t think of two better Units to work it with. I also have some other friends that might be willing to come help or for us to go visit occasionally. If that happens you WILL NOT embarrass me because brothers I have respect with a lot of people and I want to keep that! You make me look bad and we WILL have words…are we clear?!” Joshua shouted and EVERYONE shouted an affirmative! Afterwards they all talked about what was going to be coming up in the future as far as their particular “classes” as Joshua called them and this went well on into the night! By the time they were done it was about time for everyone to pack it in and for HEAVENS to go home BUT one thing was certain…this new project and partnership was just the beginning of a VERY FUN RIDE!

**Author's Note:**

> NEXT TIME:
> 
> **Eiji:** Curtis-Senpai when you go out with a girl where do you like to take them?
> 
> **Curtis:** Oh Jeez…first date maybe a park?
> 
> **Eiichi:** That’s interesting…I once knew a friend that went to the Amusement Park with this one girl and they had…
> 
> **Nagi:** *runs up to Eiichi and covers his mouth*
> 
> NEXT ON THE NEW UTAPRI UNIVERSE: Eiji and Haru’s first outing!
> 
> “Can you find the way to ‘HEAVEN’S GATE’?”


End file.
